Divided
by Novahetalia
Summary: When Jack Frost fell through the ice after saving his sister, his body and soul separated. His body wanders the earth without a soul, spreading an ice age whilst his soul remains trapped in the frozen depths of the lake, haunting it, crying out for help. 'You are Jack Frost… And you will be whole again…..' The Man in the Moon whispered to him.
1. Chapter 1

**~1712~**

It was cold.

That much he knew as his body sunk to the bottom of the dark lake. Through cracked eyes he spotted the ice beginning to form over the hole. His eyes widened and he released his held breath, giving away one of the chances of survival. He struggled against the water, towards the surface. But it was in vain, with the freezing slush like water making his movements sluggish. His water logged clothes only added to the struggle. Water plugged his lungs, until he held breath no longer. His body went limp and he begun to close his eyes.

And Jackson Overland Frost finally died.

The Moon peered down through the ice, highlighting the corpse that floated amongst the lake life-forms. The Man in the Moon wrapped his light around the still body. He could sense the soul trapped in the boy's body. Using his mage craft, he forced the soul to take to the body again as he began to pull the body upwards.

And suddenly, the connection snapped.

And he was forced out of the body with a massive force. MiM regained his senses in order to see a hand shoot up through the ice, swinging down to scratch the top of the ice. He watched as the hand caught and a body hauled itself out of the ice.

MiM looked amazed as the body began to walk, lifting the shepards crook and carried on walking, not once looking at the moon. He tried to shine his light on the boy but the ice bringer ignored him and kept on walking, frost creeping from his footsteps.

Suddenly the Man in the Moon heard something come from the lake. Spinning his light to the lake once again, he saw another figure rise from the lake. The figure was sliver, almost transparent. The figure looked around, shivering against the cool wind that seemed to wrap itself around him.

MiM's light shone brighter in astonishment

This was Jack Frost.

The body walking away was empty.

Feeling his time beginning to wane, MiM targeted the soul on the lake, illuminating him in his bright light.

'_You are Jack Frost… And you will be whole again…..' _The Man in the Moon whispered to him.

With the last of his strength, he sent a message to his Guardians.

'_Help…. Jack…..Frost….. At lake'_

On the lake, a boys soul began to cry.

**~256 years later~**

**1968 Easter Sunday**

E. Aster Bunnymund was furious as he jumped up through his tunnel and landed on a patch of ice. Falling backwards, he caught himself and looked for the corpse boy he had come to know him as. The other Guardians called it the Frost Body.

The Body in question, regardless of what they called it, had walked aimlessly around for just over 250 years. It housed no soul, no moral or human features. It walked over oceans, pathways of frost spiralling as it walked. Every 3 months it would appear somewhere important and cause a massive snow storm, often harming and killing people in its wake. Humans were left frightened and cold as the figure let it presence known. It had appeared in Australia, his home, once or twice, resulting in thunderstorms and flooding that lasted months.

Currently, the walking corpse was in Burgess, a small town in America.

The reason the Pooka was here was because It was Easter.

Easter Sunday to be exact.

To say the Rabbit/Humanoid was angry was an understatement.. He was livid.

He found the walking nightmare near a small lake covered in Ice. He didn't try to yell at the figure, knowing that the childlike corpse would not answer. It's eyes lacked colour and were as lifeless as the body itself.

The body came to a standstill at the edge of the lake looking over the frosted water. The Pooka followed , stopping just behind the corpse.

The rabbit and the corpse stood there for what seemed like an age, when Aster heard a child crying. The wind seemed to pick up as the ice in the centre of the lake begun to crack. The crying increased as a figure rose from the slush. It was silver, almost transparent in its nature. The figure wore the same clothes as the corpse and held the same features. But this figure held more life.

It was the figure of a boy of about 17.

It floated above the lake, hands covering its face. Translucent silver drops fell from between figures hands. The boyish figure sobbed before removing his hands from his face and looking up. It glared at the body and ran/floated at the corpse, ignoring the confused rabbit.

Before the boy could touch the body, he was flung back from the edge. He convulsed on the lakes surface as if he had been shocked by electricity. When he recovered, the corpse had already begun to walk away. The boy dragged himself towards the edge of the lake and reached out towards it.

"Please, just give it back… Give me my body back!" The ghost boy whispered, curling in on himself.

By then the walking corpse had disappeared, leaving only a disturbed humanoid rabbit and a distressed ghost child.

A few moments later the ghost child uncurled itself and finally noticed the giant rabbit. Sniffling, it looked at the figure , eyes moving up and down.

"Please help me! I don't want to be here any longer! I want to leave!" The childish boy pleaded to the bunny, voice cracking as the rabbit looked at him lost.

"Who Are You?" Bunnymund asked, but he already knew the answer. The child looked at him, regarding him.

As if to stop the boy from answering , ice like hands sprung from the ice, gripping the boy in a tight grasp before dragging him back to the centre of the lake. The boy struggled, crying out.

"No! Don't let them take me back! I don't want to be in the cold any longer! I don't want to be alone any more! Don't let them! Please!" The boy cried, struggling to get away from the hands.

"What is your name kid?!" Bunnymund yelled, racing towards the boy to help him. An invisible wall seemed to form around the child, keeping Aster from getting to the child.

"Jack! My Name is Jack Frost!" The boy yelled before he was dragged under the ice and away from his potential saviour.

Ice formed over the hole and the barrier dropped. The Pooka inspected the ice where the boy had disappeared to find the ice smooth and hard, with no signs of it have ever been disturbed.

_Jack Frost. _The name circled the rabbits head.

Jack Frost, the one Manny had named as the new Guardian.

Two separate entities, one soul, one body, separated for over 250 years.

The one the Guardians needed to save.

With that thought the Pooka sprinted from the lake, stamped his foot on the solid ground, opening a route to The North Pole.

It was time to help Jack Frost.

**Authors Note: Hi All! Thank-you for reading the first chapter of Divided. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!. As you can guess from my username, I usually write Hetalia fanfictions but I don't anymore.**

**If you enjoyed the story please review~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**North Pole, 1968**

Bunnymund leapt from the dirt tunnel leading from the lake to the North Pole, bracing himself against the violent gust of wind that swept at him from across the glaciers. He landed on a bed of soft snow, just near the entry to North's head quarters.

Shivering and whining, he pulled himself away from the snow and into the entrance hall of the hide out, stepping past laughing woollen yeti's and mischievous little elves. He found a small sitting room down the hallway leading from the entrance hall and stood next to the blazing fire. A white woollen yeti spotted him and waved from where he stood at the doorway.

"Phil, who are you waving at?" A deep Russian accented voice came from the door. His jolly belly preceding him, "Santa Clause" appeared. His white beard complemented a rounded face with large eyebrows and large blue eyes. Whilst wearing his usual red sweater, rolled up to reveal "Naughty" and "Nice" tattoos and matching bulky pants, made him appear as though he was a bikie who was colour blind.

"Ahh, Bunny. How are you, friend?" The Jolly man asked, his hand coming to rest on the Pooka's furry shoulder, happily.

"I was chasing that bloody walking corpse again. Came so close to catching the damn thing too. But that's not what I came here for, North." Aster explained to the large figure beside him.

His face set into a serious mindset, looking North right in the eye.

"Call the Guardians. I found Jack Frost."

**Burgess Lake, 1968**

Back on the lake, the ghostly figure cried again, crystalline tears pouring down his face.

Jack Frost was lost.

He knew only his name, nothing of his past, how he came to be stranded on this desolate lake.

All he knew was that he wanted off. He wanted to be warm, not frozen.

Despite being a ghost, he could feel the elements. He could feel the warmth of the sun in the other seasons of summer, spring and August. He could feel the wind, blowing through him and around him. He could feel the never melting ice between his toes.

And worst of all,

He felt everything that happened to the lake. Children skating on the Ice felt like razor blades, Adults who broke the Ice felt like stabbing pains in his chest, scientific equipment drilling into the ice felt like a million headaches.

And yet, when he screamed, No one came. No one saw.

He was overjoyed when he had been seen by the large rabbit figure that was chasing his body. But he knew his lake would not allow him to leave. It was sentient. It longed to keep him there. Keep him alone. So, when someone saw him, It dragged him under, keeping it to itself.

The Lake loved him, in its own twisted way.

And so Jack was alone.

And so Jack cried.

**North Pole, Globe Room, 1980**

It took them twelve years to finally get together and do something.

It was shortly after Christmas 1979 that they finally got together.

When Bunny had finally realised that getting the Guardians together in the late 1960's would have been impossible in the current political situation. With most countries still recovering from war, the new threat of the Cold War made adults nervous and as a result the children were scared. So far they had yet to see Pitch Black make a come-back, but they knew he would be back soon.

The Walking Corpse had left a yearlong brutal winter in both Russia and Canada, making it impossible for the Baby Teeth, the Dream Sand, Easter Eggs and Santa Clause to visit the continent, leading to a drastic loss of followers for all of them.

Mother Nature was furious. And the guardians knew all about it.

"When are you going to stop that bloody nuisance?! He has upset the balance too much! The other seasons are so annoyed with the little brat." Mother Nature huffed, as did the other three seasons in the room. All three children huddled near the fire, warming themselves after trekking through the chaotic winter wonderland.

"Why do you need our help? " Mother Nature scowled. The other seasons whispered by the fire place.

"Right now actually. Its why we called you up here. We need your help to catch the corpse. We're not sure why but there is something controlling that body, but it is not Jack Frost. Cause Jack Frost is still at the lake. We called you because we wanted you to meet him." Aster explained. He had not visited the Lake since the first time he'd seen the ghostly boy, but he knew the others had. And Sandy had the most success.

He knew what was controlling the corpse.

He'd know since the first time he'd seen the walking body of the Frost sprite.

The body had no shadow.

**Burgess Lake, 1980**

The boy floated above his lake, crying once again.

He was so lonely, so unloved.

Even the Lake didn't love him anymore. It never took him under its terrible embrace when other spirits came to visit him.

At first he thought that this was a blessing, but it left him so much more alone. Everything hurt now. Every little speck of snow that passed through him, every particle of dust, stabbed at him when it passed through him.

The others who visited him tried to comfort him. But they just made him feel sadder. They didn't know what it was like.

How everything hurt.

How tired he was. He wanted so desperately to sleep, but his current form would not let him. His ghostly form forced awakeness into him.

Hearing footsteps near his lake, he turned expecting one person.

He was shocked to see a whole group.

He saw the other sprites that he knew, like the rabbit man, fat man, bird lady and the Sandy man. He knew they had told him their names, but it caused him great pain to remember them. But he saw others.

A red haired girl with a bright yellow and red tunic

A multicoloured haired girl with a vibrantly dress

A boy with brown hair, wearing a brown tunic and reddish-brown pants.

And behind them, a stern looking lady with waist length blond hair wearing a dress of winding vines and flowers, the tips of her hair tipped with frost. And she did not look happy.

All eyes were trained on him. That made him nervous. Especially that stern lady's gaze.

He was scared of her almost instantly, fleeing to hide behind the boulders towards the cliff face.

"Jack? You alright? Jack, Mother Nature isn't going to hurt you. She wants to help you." Bunnymund called across the lake. The ghostly boy didn't answer, slowly peering out from behind the boulder. He took a tentative step forward, as if expecting something to happen. Jack stopped half way across the lake, standing in the middle of the lake. Mother Nature smiled gently at him. Jack froze.

"Jack? Could you come a little closer? She wants to meet you." Bunny called out to him again. The ghost boy looked at him and slowly approached them. When he was about a foot away from the edge of the lake he stopped, not wishing to come closer. Not wanting to be in anymore pain. He looked down, avoiding the gazes, feeling uncomfortable.

Mother Nature knelt down in front of him, joined by the other seasons who were also smiling.

"Jack, I'm Mother Nature. This is Summer, Autumn and Spring. They are your brother and Sisters. We want you to come home with us. Do you want that?" Jack didn't look at her, only cocked his head as if listening for something. He nodded.

"Jack no longer want to be here. But Shadow boy won't give body back. Shadow boy mean. Jack want to sleep, Jack want to be warm. Jack so cold." The ghostly boy said. His language skills had deteriorated in the 12 additional years he had been alone. He visibly cuddled into himself, shivering.

"Jack, Why can't you leave your lake?" North asked.

"Moon man talk to me, tell me no to leave. Say my body come back on own. But when body come back, shadow boy talk to lake and lake no let me leave. But Lake No want me no more."

Then Mother Nature stepped onto the Ice, towards the ghostly boy.

**Authors Note: Thank-you for the lovely reviews~! Virtual cookies for all *hands them out***

**I apologise for the delay with this chapter, University life is hell and I've been sick for the past week and a half. I will update this story within the next few weeks once I have gotten all of my current assignments up to date.**

**I love fan art for my stories, if you have any, please PM me a link XD**

**Also I'm holding a mini competition, I would like to get an image icon thingy for this story, but I can't draw anything good, So please if you would like to submit something, Message me where you have placed it (Deviantart, Tumblr etc) and the winner gets to be the icon thingy for this story. ^.^**

**Please review ~! Reviewers get Virtual Cake next time I update~!**

**65ashben: Did that answer your question somewhat? **


	3. Chapter 3

The moment she stepped onto the ice, she knew something was wrong.

Mother Nature could feel more than one presence upon this lake. Something dark. Something nightmarish.

As if on cue something shifted beneath the surface of the frozen lake.

A figure rose from the depths of the ice, dark laughter echoing around the lake, bouncing off the cliff face and rocks that surrounded the ghost boy's home. The ghost child's eyes went wide in fear as he turned, his spiritual body visibly shaking and wavering.

"Jack? What's wrong? Who is that?" Mother Nature asked as the boy tried to hide behind her.

The boy looked at her, facial features wavering as his fear rose.

"Bad man" Jack quivered quietly, before dropping through the ice in fright. The Guardians and the seasons shifted into a defensive stance.

"Ohhh look, the Guardians finally show up for the little Ghost child. And look, Mother Nature has finally noticed the little nuisance. The dark figure sneered at them as it formed itself into the shape of a humanoid man.

Pitch Black was here.

"What are you doing here, Pitchiner?" Mother Nature demanded. The man's eyes narrowed.

"Ohhh Ms Nature, You know my name. What an honour." He drawled. "If you must know, I came to mess around with the little ghost boy. When I noticed the guardians frequenting this little spot, I couldn't help but be intrigued, and what do I find? A little lonely ghost boy .His fears are so delightful. But I may have broken him the last time I was here, as you may have noticed." He continued gleefully.

"But the boy is untouchable. How did you manage that?" Nature enquired. Her seasons crowded around her, whispering to each other and to her.

"Death owed me a favour. She was willing to allow me to interact with ghosts. Jack's screams are so delightful. And now look at him. Can't even speak properly. Ohhh what fun." Pitch Chuckled to himself.

The Guardians gripped their weapons tighter and moved to attack, when roots flew out of the ground. Looking at Nature, they saw that her arms were crossed and her face set in fury, the wind blowing in time with her mood and the seasons copying her stance.

Autumn launched leaves from the ground into the wind current, turning them into replacement daggers. They stabbed at the Boogie man, forcing him off the pond.

Glaring at them, Pitch fled.

"I will be back"

The Guardians looked at the seasons shocked, as Mother Nature petted their hair.

"Jack? Little one? The bad man is gone." She said leaving the shoreline again, gently stepping onto the pond. A little tuft of white spiky hair rose from the pond before her. Slowly the boy rose from the cold abyss, eyes flickering around the lake.

"Jack no want to be here anymore. Too Many shadow voices" Jack said, his voice quivering.

"Jack, do you want to come with us?" Nature asked. Jacks gaze flickered between each of their faces. He nodded.

"North! Do you have a soul jar at the workshop?" Nature called over her shoulder.

"Da, I will get for you no?" Came the Russian accented reply, followed by the buzzing of a portal being opened and closed.

"That will take some time. Come Jack, Let us sit by the shore." Mother Nature said gently, beckoning the child forward. Jack hesitated, not knowing if the lake would lower the barrier to let him leave.

"Nature lady, what is Soul Jar?" Jack queried quietly, head tilting to the side as he followed her.

"A soul jar is a container that is used to carry souls to various places. It is how we are going to get you out of here." Mother Nature explained gently. Jack beamed at her,

But the lake did not like that. Not one bit. It had been ordered to never let the boy leave by the Moon man, and now the Nature lady wanted to take him away?

It would not let them.

With a surge of energy it pushed the figure of Nature off the ice, sending her tumbling down on the banks of the lake. Jack froze in place, visibly shaking.

Like when Bunny first met Jack, the lake responded. Ice carved hands shot out from the ice and grappled for the boy, who floated higher and higher above the hands. Mother Nature, The seasons and the Guardians banged on the force field around the lake as the hands reached for Jack, to drag him down.

With a scream, Jack hit the topmost point of the barrier, screeching as pain rocked the ghost's intangible body. He fell, Hands grabbing him and pulling him into the Ice. Sobbing echoed around the rocks as his ghostly body faded from sight.

Mother Nature sank to her knees. Tears fell from her eyes as she recalled her uselessness at helping her son as he was shocked and pulled under.

A few moments later, there was a whirling sound, as a portal opened itself next to the exhausted guardians.

"I have Jar, Took longer to find than I expected. Then Elves ran away with it. Here it is" North said cheerfully, plucking out a large jar with seals around the top of the jar.

Freezing in place, he took in the distraught features of the group in front of him.

"What happened?"

**Authors Note: Hiya All~! Sorry for the wait!**

**Virtual cake for all my reviewers of the last chapter *hands out cake* **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because it fought me a lot!  
**

**Please Review~!**


	4. Chapter 4

Catching North up on the recent events had taken longer than Bunny had thought.

By the time they had finished, the sobbing had stopped and an eerie silence taken its place.

Mother Nature and the seasons were on the ice, calling out for Jack, only to receive silence in return.

"Pitch will pay. But for now we help Jack, da?" North stated, having finished his interrogation of the Easter spirit. He pulled the soul jar from his jacket and stepped onto the ice, beginning to join the others in the farthest part of the lake.

"North!" Bunny yelled from the shore, his boomerangs in his hands. North turned, hands pulling his scimitars from their holsters and spinning on his foot.

One the edge of the lake, standing at the tree line was the walking corpse.

It dragged its wooden frosted staff in the ground behind him, leaving a frosted pathway behind him. Its old colonial clothes hung in tatters from its frame and its torn feet, digging into the snow.

It tilted its head, as if confused, before slowly stepping forward. It didn't react as the rabbit threw its boomerangs at him, the wooden weapons bouncing harmlessly against the corpse body. It stepped onto the Ice, gliding towards the far Left side of the lake, near the cliff rocks.

A startled yelp came from the corner as Jack leapt from the ice, fleeing from the ice and running towards Nature and the other seasons. The ghostly boy hid behind Mother Nature, the other Seasons moving to blocking the advancing Body. It kept advancing.

"North! The Jar! Quickly!" Mother Nature yelled as the corpse began to run. Swiftly, North threw the jar over to Mother Nature who caught it and spun on her foot to look at the whimpering ghost.

"Jack. I can help you get out of here, but you must trust me. I won't let anything harm you anymore. Do you trust me?" She asked horridly. The young ghost looked at her with tears in his intangible eyes and nodded furiously.

Without any further hesitance she broke the seal on the Jar and opened the lid to the soul jar. A minor vortex presented itself, pulling the frightened ghost into the jar. The jar itself was glass with a golden lid, decorated it different hieroglyphs and Japanese characters for sealing. The jar allowed the owner of the jar to see a miniaturised version of the soul it held.

As the last of Jack's soul was pulled into the jar, the corpse stopped its running and tilted its head again in confusion.

Nature tore her gaze from the confused corpse to replace the lid on the jar. Peering down at the glass area of the container she saw a confused and scared Jack beating at the glass. She hugged the jar to her chest. Over her shoulder she saw North move, pulling a globe from his pocket.

"Mother Nature! We leave now, da?" North yelled, as the seasons and Mother Nature began to move back, away from the advancing body. With a nod, Mother Nature turned and ran, her seasons directly behind her and the jar pulled tight against her chest.

North opened a portal and waited for the others to enter the coloured spiral before entering himself, the portal closing on the corpse's hand, tearing the hand off the walking corpse.

**North Pole 2 minutes later**

Mother Nature was seated at a table, peering into the glass jar when the guardians finally arrived. Little jack was peering around the workshop from the glass environment he found himself enclosed in.

The Seasons had left already; falling behind on their work in other continents had begun to upset the delicate balance of Nature more than before. With hushed apologies to both Mother Nature and Jack, the seasons let their own winds carry them away; Summer to Europe, Autumn to Asia and Spring to Australia.

Little Jack looked sorrowful as the others left and curled up at the bottom of the glass container, excitement from their escape from the pond fleeing as soon as he spotted an Yeti with a Elf perched on his shoulder come around the corner. The ghost boy squeaked and hid his face as the two approached, knowing that there was nowhere to hide. Suddenly the container went dark.

Jack looked up from behind his hands to see an elf standing in front of him in wonder. The young spirit cried out as he backed away, only to be stopped by the glass walls of the container.

Noticing his distress having finished conversing with the yeti, Mother Nature shooed the Elf away from the confined and terrified spirit.

The shrunken ghost turned towards her and gave her a grateful smile. He gave a long yawn and settled against the glass. Nature smiled and draped a nearby cloth over the top of the jar, allowing darkness to overtake the contents.

When she was sure that the boy was sleeping, she turned to the gathered guardians, each with their own look of worry and uncertainty painted on their faces.

"North. We have to get his body back as soon as possible. His soul is starting to show signs of fading. He won't last much longer out in the open like this and the jar can only slow this process down. If fear that if we had left him for any longer, his soul would have completely disappeared." Mother Nature whispered to the Guardians.

"Nature, we don't even know how what's controlling the body or how to catch it. We have tried everything. Manny will not answer us. We don't know if the body will take to the soul even if we do catch it." North stated, worry and frustration in his voice.

The guardians and Nature spoke amongst themselves, failing to notice that one of the elves had clambered onto the table and lifted the Jar, peering inside and shaking it about.

Jack woke with a start as the container he was in began to shake. He cried out as the container was suddenly dropped and began to freefall over the side of a wooden work bench. He heard shouts and hurried footsteps as the container crashed onto the floor, knocking the poor ghost sprite unconscious.

If Jack had been awake, he would have noticed glowing yellow/gold eyes peering at him in amusement from the shadows under the table.

"Jack? Jack wake up!" Nature called, worry rising as the sprite failed to respond, lying motionless on the bottom of the jar. She was beginning to feel the pull of hibernation, sleep calling to her to return her to her normal state. She was beginning to lose power. Waves of tiredness began to pull at her as her form began to slip.

"North I must return to Hibernation soon. I haven't been awake for so long before. I usually sleep for a decade and then wander for a decade. But because of this dilemma with Jack, I've lost sleep. It's beginning to become difficult to hold this form." Mother Nature explained, as the foundations of her form began to slip. Even as she spoke, her feet began to seep into the floor, skin drooping from the waist down as she tried to keep her form for as long as possible.

"Take Jack somewhere safe. The Seasons will help you catch the corpse but you will have to destroy whatever is controlling it and convince Jack to return to the body. I'm sorr-" She failed to finish her sentence as her form collapsed. North scrambled to catch the jar, as Little Jack tumbled around.

Soon all that was left was a pile of leaves in the middle of a silent North Pole.

**Authors note: Hi all~! Sorry for the delay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**I am currently working on another ROTG story called Decay. The first chapter for that story should be up soon.**

**Please leave reviews~!**


	5. Chapter 5

North stood frozen, the jar firmly in his hands as he stared at where Mother Nature had been standing.

Bunny was already pacing, waiting for North to snap out of it. Tooth fluttered around as normal, whispering things to the fairies around her.

"NORTH! What are we gonna do now?!" Bunny said frantically, paws itching to take the jar from North so that something snapped him out of it. Meanwhile, the figure in the jar began to stir after being unconscious for around an hour.

As the little sprite woke up further it looked around for the warm lady. He had felt so safe in her arms. The one who held the jar now was tall with a large belly. He gave off a fatherly aura and safety. But Jack still wanted the lady back. She was so kind, so warm. So familiar.

Jack looked around the room. He saw the fairy, the bundle of nervous energy buzzing around the room like a humming bird. She seemed distracted and worried about something. He spotted the mini versions buzzing around her, flying in all different directions.

Jack spotted the large rabbit creature he had met all those years ago. He was pacing with a furious expression on his face. He looked scary, which in turn caused Jack to whimper.

He wanted the Lady back! He wanted out of this Jar!

North was broken out of his daze by the whimpering and looked down at the jar. Bunny in turn stopped pacing and came over to the pair of them. The Tooth fairy carried on obliviously. The rabbit humanoid leant down and peered into the jar. The boy looked at him and tapped the glass, looking scared in the Russian mans grasp. Standing up he looked at North.

"North. She said to take him somewhere safe. Maybe we should take him to the Warren. Easter has passed and you're gearing up for Christmas. You can't deal with Jack at the moment. I'll take him to the warren and trap his body. You look in the library for a way to get the boy back into his body." Bunny said, gently taking the jar from the Russian man, who offered no resistance. North seemed to think for a moment before nodding.

He turned away to go to the library, leaving the boy literally in Bunny's hands, he walked straight into a Yeti. He scowled and looked at the yeti confused.

"What is Wrong, Direk? Why you here?" The Yeti garbled something to the Russian and flicked to a page in the book. His garbled language came again as he explained something in the book to North.

"Nature asked you to find this? For Jack?" North quickly scanned the page, as the Yeti nodded furiously. Bunny moved closer as did Tooth. Sandy floated into the room from the open window at the top of the globe room.

"Mother Nature asked Direk to find a book to speed along the process. This book contains one of the myths about Jokul Frosti. And solutions to the problem when Jokul Frosti accidently inflicted it." The Russian said over his shoulder. Bunny was now thoroughly confused.

"North, isn't Jokul Frosti and Jack Frost the same thing?" North looked up from the book, shaking his head at the Pooka.

"Nyet. Jokul Frosti was the more violent of the two. He was almost the same age physically as Jacks Body .He was also incredibly cruel at times. He took care of the world during winter but shortly after the 1600's he got into a fight with a powerful summer spirit which caused the death of both the spirit and Jokul himself. Some suggest that he didn't actually die, but that he went sleep somewhere in Mother Nature's domain and never woke up again. A few decades later, Jackson Overland Frost was born and subsequently died at age 17 becoming Jack Frost." North explained.

"However if what Mother Nature believes is true, then Jokul Frosti's power over peoples shadows may have caused the shadow of Jacks body to take on a life of its own. Humanoid shadows are supposedly the most intelligent out of all shadows and will seek out a vessel to find and control until the body becomes so degraded that it will fall apart." He continued, looking at Direk as his eyes flickered between Bunny and the beige grey Yeti.

As Bunny went to ask him something, the large entry door (one floor down) flew open, ripping off its hinges with a terrifying force. A small figure stood at the doorway, staff grasped in one hand with its hood up. Spikes of Ice ripped from the ground as the figure walked forward, head looking around. It spotted the guardians on the next floor up and leapt up to the control panel.

It looked down at them with cruel eyes before it locked its dark eyes on the jar in Bunnymund's paws. Noticing this, The Pooka tapped his foot and prepared a tunnel incase the figure attacked.

But it didn't.

The Guardians backed away from it, weapons drawn.

The corpse just stared.

And then….

It held its hand out.

**Authors note**: **Hi all! Thank-you for all the lovely reviews on the last chapter! I apologise for the wait once again. I also apologise for the shortness of this.**

**Also my new fanfic Decay is now in its second chapter in the M rated section due to the horror theme in later chapters. But if you can live though that, then tell me what you think. **

**I have also uploaded Decay to AO3.**

**I am still waiting for people to send me something for the Story picture thing. If you have something, I would love to see it. Just PM me with your username or whatever you called your piece of artwork and ill have a look at it and decide. I will message you for your permission before I use it! If you want to draw something for Decay then that is totally fine!**

**Please Review~!**


	6. Chapter 6

The body stood there, just staring with its hand held out.

North and Sandy were already armed, ready for the body to make a move.

It dropped its hand and tilted its head to the side, eyes narrowing at Bunny. It stepped forward off the control panel and landed gently on the wooden floor. North and Sandy backed up, with Tooth taking blocking the pathway to Bunny. She cast a glance over her shoulder and pointed to the tunnel.

"Get Jack Out of Here, Bunny!" As she finished her command, the possessed corpse shot forward and met both Sandy and Santa Claus head on. With a wide arch of his decaying wooden staff, he hit sandy and the Sandman flew across the room and landed against the wall. He shook himself off and threw his whips at the boy, catching him on the chest and flung him back. North charged with his sabres, missing each time as the nimble corpse leapt out of the way with each swipe.

"BUNNY! GET JACK OUT OF HERE!" North Roared as Bunnymund stood their dumbfounded. HE shook himself awake and leapt into the twisting dirt tunnel. Tooth flew after him as they descended into the Pooka's warren.

They were soon greeted by acres of lush green grass, vined and decaying ruins and the forests of green tree's and flora. The colour river carried on throughout the valley, the trickling sound creating a calming noise though out the landscape.

Both guardians moved towards the inner sanctum of the Warren, where a circular wooden door could be seen in the side of a hill, grass and flowers sprouting from the top and sides. They entered through a creaky wooden gate, which groaned as they stepped onto the stone footpath and ascended to the door.

Passing the jar to the Fairy, Bunny pushed the heavy door open, holding it for the door open for the fairy to enter through. When Tooth was in the main hall, the Rabbit let the door close with a heavy thud.

Bunny's house was modelled on those that were found in New Zealand. Three different pathways presented themselves to the trio; one to the living quarters, one to the living and recreation rooms, and the last led to the kitchens. Bunny led the fairy to the living area, where a couch sat in front of a stone fire place and coffee table.

As Tooth settled the jar down, Jack started to wake up. When he realised he wasn't in the noisy workshop with the kind nature lady, his eyes flew open and he pulled himself up. He looked around at the strange room around him, not noticing the two other beings staring at him.

Then he turned around.

The Rabbit man and the Fairy looked down at him with concern in their eyes. Silence filled the room, save for the crackling of the warm fire.

And then the silence was shattered as heavy thumps and curses stumbled in through the windows. The two of them peered out of the window to see both North and Sandy, walking down the path, the corpse boy thrown over the Russians back.

"Bunny! Is there somewhere we can put this?" North yelled up the pathway, as Bunnymund, Tooth and Jack appeared at the door.

"Somewhere hot would be preferable."

The Pooka thought for a few minutes before hopping down and beckoning them to follow him towards one of the mountains surrounding his home. After a short walk they arrived at what appeared to be a hot spring, but the temperature was far too extreme for the humans or the Rabbit. In the middle of one such Hot spring was a circle of dry land. Carefully taking the corpse from them, Sandy deposited the body in the middle of the spring, taking the staff with him, leaving the unconscious corpse in the middle of his most hated element.

"I will get back to pole and find book, You all stay here and make sure nothing happens."

And with that North left.

**Authors Note: I apologise for the wait! I know it's quite short and I apologise for that too!**

**I have finally finished all of my Uni assignments for this semester so I'll be able to work on this more! Decay will be the next one I update hopefully this week!**

**Please Review~!**


End file.
